


Marionette

by Danes (orphan_account)



Series: Robot in Love [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Terrible Analogies, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren Mallard might be a voyeur. But she's definitely not jealous of Daniel and Kevin's new found relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meveret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/gifts), [freedomconvicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomconvicted/gifts).



> \- who inspired this fic. I may do another follow up that looks into a polyamorous relationship between the three. Also, this is the first smut fic I've written in several years! [party noises]
> 
> Special thanks to meveret for the first analogy.

Lauren Mallard was not jealous. She was anything but jealous.

"Oh, oh! Daniel! Do that again!"

And she was definitely not watching Kevin stick his man rod into Daniel's USB port.

Well, at least it wasn't her fault she was hiding in the same janitor's closet as them. She just snuck in here to eat her lunch, because all of the other tables in the cafeteria were taken, and not because nobody let her sit with them.

She was currently huddled in a secret compartment in the very back of the closet, right where a half-naked Daniel had positioned himself for Kevin.

Who's idea was it to give a biomachine such a big--

"What? This?" Daniel smirked back at Kevin as his hips began to vibrate, earning a surprised yelp followed by a groan from the other man.

"Fuck yes...! Smiling God, you're gonna spoil me, Danny; I'll never be able to have sex with a normal person again."

"That's the plan."

No, Lauren Mallard was not pressing her fingers against her womanhood, gasping in with Daniel as Kevin gave a particularly hard thrust. She'd never done anything like this before; Lauren was no virgin, of course, but her last time had also been her first time.

Her eyes are glued to Daniel's weeping rod, a small whimper escaping her lips as a single digit wriggles inside her moist sex. Kevin seems to find this exciting, and not at all suspicious, for he presses Daniel roughly against the cabinet door and penetrates him relentlessly.

Daniel's USB stick pressed right against the peephole of Lauren's secret compartment, so close that she could see every little twitch and shudder, could practically taste his sweat.

Two more fingers insert themselves inside the Vice President, whose eyes roll back and teeth sink into her bottom lip to keep down her moans and whimpers. Daniel, however, is far less silent. Kevin had wrapped his fingers around the base of the biomachine's popsicle stick, cutting off any hope for orgasm, and whispered for Daniel to beg for it.

And, Smiling God, how he begged for it.

Lauren Mallard is not imagining herself between the two men, Kevin abusing her from behind as Daniel gently rolled into her from the front. She would not squeal and yelp and beg for orgasm, even louder than Daniel was doing now. She would not want Kevin to call her the most degrading things, while Daniel told her how beautiful she was--

The cabinet door opened to reveal the Vice President of StrexCorp Incorporated with four fingers deep inside herself, her hair a mess and blood running down her chin. Lauren froze and met Kevin's eyes, who worse a dung-eating grin.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, Danny boy! It seems we have a fan."

Daniel stood beside Kevin, completely clothed, any trace of emotion gone from his face. "What shall we do with her, sir?"

Kevin shuddered. "Oh, I love it when you call me that. Give her a hand, Danny. We owe her that much, after that beautiful display of yours."

Lauren's head was still spinning when she felt Daniel press a finger to her naughty button and set the vibration intensity to max, forcing out an earth-shattering orgasm from her with a strangled cry.

By the time the duo had left and lunch was over, Lauren Mallard still lay in that hidden compartment, too satisfied to move.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please do not touch the biomachine. He does bite.](http://sickeningefficiency.tumblr.com/)


End file.
